


Costume Uncertainty

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M, Sanders Sides Spooky Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Right before they're about to go to a Costume Party, Virgil gets second thoughts about his costume. His boyfriends reassure him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Costume Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be Analogical & Royality but it somehow shifted into LAMP. Either way, I could not get Virgil in his costume out of my mind and thus, this was born. Enjoy! ^^ (Was originally posted October 4th, 2018)
> 
> Warnings: Mild insecurity

“Hey, Virge! You ready to go?” Patton asks, rapping his knuckles three times on Virgil’s door. Patton frowns when there’s no response and he presses his ear against the door, “Virgil? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah…” Virgil responds, “I just… I dunno about this…” Something in Patton’s heart wrenches at the discomfort and uncertainty in Virgil’s voice.

“You don’t have to go! I’m sure Roman would understand.” Patton says, voice soft and comforting. “And I’m sure Logan wouldn’t mind staying home with you.”

A sigh comes from behind the door accompanied by the sound of soft footsteps. “I know… I do want to go, but I’m worried my outfit is too much…or something.” Virgil mutters just barely audible through the door.

“Oh, I’m certain that’s not the case, kiddo! I’m sure you look amazing!” Patton says. “Why don’t you come out here?”

Virgil takes a shuddering breath before opening the door, refusing to meet Patton’s eyes which are blown wide with awe. Virgil has created a perfect replica of Raven’s outfit from Teen Titans from the gray body paint to the gem stuck to his forehead.

Patton gasps, bouncing a bit on his heels, “Oh my gosh! Virgil!! You look amazing!!” Virgil raises his eyes to meet Patton’s, who squeals a bit when he sees that Virgil has purple contacts in.

“Yeah??” Virgil asks, drawing in his cape around him like it will shield him from his anxieties.

Patton falters a bit at the disbelief in Virgil’s voice and expression before nodding his head firmly. “Definitely! You’ll have one of the best costumes there! That is if you still feel like going…” Patton says, giving him an out if he wants to take it.

Virgil smiles slightly and looks down at his outfit, “It is pretty good, isn’t it? It would be a shame to not show it off.”

“That’s the spirit! Come on, I know Roman’s getting a bit antsy to leave.” Patton says and Virgil snorts, following behind him, admiring the princess dress he’s wearing that Virgil knows matches Roman’s own costume.

Roman gasps when he sees Virgil and rushes over, looking him up and down before gently taking his hands. “Virgil, you look amazing! This is so well-made!”

Virgil blushes a bit, thinking back to the fact that he made it himself from scratch, and smiles at Roman in an over-the-top prince costume. “Thanks, Princey. You don’t look too bad yourself.”

Roman pulls back and preens at the compliment, “I know! I do look amazing, don’t I?”

“You do, Princey,” Virgil says, smirking slightly when Roman catches on.

“You’re going to keep calling me that all night, aren’t you?” Roman asks, his eyes narrowed playfully.

“Yup! It fits, after all.” Virgil says, snickering at Roman’s expression before looking over at Logan, who is dressed as a vampire. “I didn’t take you for the dress-up type, Lo.”

Logan smooths down his shirt and smirks at Virgil, revealing the fake fangs stuck to his teeth. “Yes, well. I was persuaded to wear something other than my usual attire. This seemed the least cumbersome.”

Virgil snorts and raises an eyebrow at him. “And yet, you’re wearing a cape and is that makeup??”

Logan blushes faintly under the makeup and crosses his arms, “Shush, you. It’s merely to maintain as accurate a portrayal as I can.” Logan says but Virgil can tell that he’s enjoying being dressed up like this.

“Either way, you do look good, yourself.” Logan comments, his eyes twinkling when Virgil averts his eyes, sure that he’s blushing under that face paint.

“Thanks… Shouldn’t we get going?” Virgil asks, looking back over at Roman, who had been watching this exchange with almost literal heart eyes.

Roman blinks and then beams at him, “Yes, indeed! Let’s get going, my lovelies. I know that we’ll surely be the best dressed of the whole party!”

With that, they leave the house for the costume party, full of excitement for the evening to come.


End file.
